


stay with me a little longer

by oscarwildesque



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildesque/pseuds/oscarwildesque
Summary: alec onun nasıl yaptığını bilmiyordu ama magnus bir şekilde boğazındaki düğümlenmeyi nasıl çözeceğini hep biliyordu.





	stay with me a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> baya uzun süre önce yazılmış bir fic aslında. büyük ihtimal tekrar okumaya kalksam koymazdım asdfgh. wattpadi kapattığım ve ao3deki tr tayfayı genişletmek için koyuyorum. 
> 
> bi de bunu yazarken kafamdaki alec ve magnus daha çok kitaptan esinlenilmişti büyük ihtimal.

“Bane.”

alec, zilde yazan isimden gözlerini çevirerek önünde dikildiği kapıya baktı. magnus’a teşekkür etmek için geldiğinden beri, yani ilişkilerinin başlangıcından itibaren, birçok kez burada bulunmuş olmasına rağmen son zamanlarda ne zaman magnus’u görse, ismini duysa, boğazında bir şey düğümleniyordu. ne hissettiğini tam olarak bilmiyordu, belki de tek bir duygu değil birçok şeyi aynı anda hissettiğinden dolayı anlamlandıramıyordu.

magnus’la yaşadığı şeyin kalbinde oluşturduğu sıcak his, jace’e karşı yıllardır sahip olduğuna emin olduğu duygulara benzemiyordu. ancak bu güzel his aynı zamanda magnus’a haksızlık yaptığını düşündüğü için ekşi bir tatla karışıyordu. üstüne ailesini hayal kırıklığına uğratma korkusu eklenince nefes alması imkansız oluyor gibiydi.

yumruk yaptığı elini serbest bırakarak kaldırdı ve zile bastı.

magnus’un sesi yerine kapı açılma sesini duyduğunda gülümsedi, artık alec geldiği zaman magnus o olduğunu tahmin edebiliyor, kim olduğunu sormasına gerek kalmıyordu. merdivenleri hızla çıkarak yukarıya geldiğinde kapıda bekleyen magnus’u gördü. kapının yan duvarına yaslanmış, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti. alec’in gözleri magnus’un dudaklarındaki gülümsemeye dönerken kendi dudaklarının da yukarıya kıvrıldığını hissetti.

çok tuhaftı, önündeki büyücünün ona bilinçsizce yaptırabildiği şeyler.

magnus kollarını çözüp elini alec’e uzattığında gülümsemesi neredeyse sırıtışa dönmüştü. elleri birleşirken alec ona yaklaştı ve dudaklarına eğildi. magnus karşılık verirken boştaki eliyle onun tişörtünü tutarak içeri çekti. alec, magnus’un belini kavrarken bir kez daha dudaklarını tattıktan sonra geri çekildi.

“öpüşmede düşündüğümden daha çabuk mükemmelleştin, alexander.”

gözgöze geldiklerinde alec, magnus’un gözlerindeki parıltıdan bakışlarını ayıramadı. sonrasında ona bakakaldığını farkettiğinde boğazını temizleyerek kendini toparladı. geri çekilip salona yürümek için dönerken magnus sessizce gülerek kapıyı kapattı ve alec’in peşinden yürümeye başladı.

“yorgun görünüyorsun.”

magnus saniyelik bir şaşkın bakışla alec’e dönerken kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“tuhaf, ben de aynı şeyi sana söyleyecektim.”

magnus elini neredeyse oynatmadan ortadaki masada iki içecek oluştururken alec onu izliyordu. büyücü üzerindeki bakışları hissediyor, kanepeye rahat bir şekilde otururken gözlerini alec’e çevirdi. alec onun sessiz davetini anlayıp yanına otururken iç çekti. masadaki içeceğe uzanıp yudumladıktan sonra arkasına yaslanarak magnus’a döndü.

magnus bacak bacak üstüne atmış, vücudu alec’e doğruydu. yeni banyo yapmış olmalıydı, kulak hizasında olan siyah saçları biraz nemli görünüyordu ve genel halinin aksine şekil verilmemiş, dümdüzdü. üstünde önünü kapattığı gri bir sabahlık vardı ve içinde de basit bir beyaz tshirt. bacaklarının çıplaklığına bakılırsa pantolon giymiyordu, alec bakışlarını oradan ayırarak yüzüne baktı. gözleri elindeki içeceğe kilitlenmişti. alec ona yaklaşarak önüne düşen siyah tutamları kulağının arkasına atmak istedi. kalp atışlarının hızlandığını farkederken o boğazındaki düğümlenmenin geri geldiğini hissetti.

magnus sessizliği bozduğunda alec rüyadan çıkmış gibiydi. bakışlarının ne kadar uzun sürdüğünü yeni anlarken gözlerini kaçırarak önüne baktı.

“sanırım ikimiz de meşgul bir gün geçirmişiz.”

alec, boynundaki hisle tekrar ona döndü. magnus içeceğini bırakmış, dirseğini kanepenin yastığına yaslayarak elini alec’in boynuna getirmişti. parmak uçları soluk dokunuşlar bırakmasına rağmen alec onları güçlü hissediyordu. magnus ile gözgözeyken alec bu sefer eğilerek onun siyah saçlarını yavaşça kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. alec’in hareketiyle magnus’un nefesi kesilmişti. alec kendisinin etkilendiği kadar onu da etkilediğinin farkındalığıyla gülümserken elini magnus’un yanağına getirdi.

dokunduğu yüzün ölümsüz olduğu düşüncesi bazen hala onu şaşırtıyordu. niye şaşırdığından emin değildi, sonuçta büyücülerin ölümsüz olduğunu üç yaşından beri  
biliyordu. alec küçükken onlara dokunmanın buza dokunmak gibi olacağını düşünürdü. çevrelerindeki dünya ve insanlar tekrar ve tekrar yıkılırken zamandan asla etkilenmeyen soğuk katı bir gerçeklik. ama magnus’a dokunmak öyle değildi. magnus’a dokunduğunda hissettiği şey tüm benliğini saran sıcak bir duyguydu. magnus’un dudaklarına eğilirken diğer duyguları bir kenara iterek sadece o kalbindeki sıcaklığa tutunmaya çalıştı. magnus dudaklarını aralarken alec öpücüğü derinleştirerek artık tanıdık olan tadı dudaklarında yine hissetti.

alec öpüşmelerine ara vererek ayrıldığında magnus’un dudaklarından kaçan yorgun iç çekişi duydu. oturdukları yerde kolunu arkaya attı ve arkasına yaslandıktan sonra onu kendine yaklaştırarak magnus’un omzunda yatmasını sağladı. alec’in diğer eli magnus’unkini ararken kendi gözlerinin de kapandığını hissetti.

alec onun nasıl yaptığını bilmiyordu ama magnus bir şekilde boğazındaki düğümlenmeyi nasıl çözeceğini hep biliyordu.


End file.
